


Under the Cold

by Geneviev



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad!Leonard Snart, Disney References, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this post on Tumblr and I had to write this fic. It was about a girl who worked at the Disney store and lost her voice but still had to work. She wrote "Can't speak, Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice! But I'm happy to assist you!" on a notepad. </p>
<p>OR<br/>Coldflash, with the help of Michael. I love him, even if he does not exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for my mistakes. This is my first Coldflash fic, hope you like it!

Barry, as usual, is late from work. But, maybe this once, it is excusable, since he is nervous about the lack of his vocal sound. The weekly big bad metahuman has some unknown powers, which caused his loss of senses. First, his eyesight, then his hearing, and now, his voice. His eyes and his ears were healed within six and twelve hours but still has no voice. According to Cisco’s calculations, he won’t be able to speak for the next four hours. It is annoying, Barry lives to be able to chat with people, especially with kids! Hell, he works at a Disney store, he needs his voice!

This workplace was a sudden decision. After Barry woke up from the coma, he was crushed to find out his situation. Not only he is the fastest man alive, has unknown enemies with crazy powers, he had no job, no home, no life… CCPD fired him, they couldn’t afford somebody who may or may not be alive. His landlord found somebody else to rent the flat, and Iris… Iris was in love with somebody else. Detective Pretty Boy. Joe’s partner. Somebody, who is not Barry!

So, it is understandable that he had a sudden lapse of judgment and applied the Disney store’s job advertisement. He needed the money, being the Flash wasn’t too profitable, at least not literally. Whatever, Disney stores are better, just Iris must not know. She would tease him mercilessly. He can communicate with kids, he can sing what he likes (okay, Cisco, yes, he was in a Glee club in high school, AND?!) and be surrounded with the awesomeness which is called Disney.

He has been working there secretly since five months and now he cannot speak. And sing. What should he do?! How could he do his job?! Of course, he has a notepad to communicate with people but… it is not the same. Hopefully, he will have his voice back by lunchtime, but until then there is nothing to be done. 

The manager motions Barry to go to work, and he does so. Currently, he is packing the plush Sebastians on the shelf in the Little Mermaid’s section. The voiceless boy sighs and closes his eyes. This is an exhausting day, despite it’s barely begun.

“Mister, mister! Are you okay?” asks someone, who is tugging his pants. The adorkable nerd looks down where a cute little boy with huge blue eyes is blinking upwards. He can’t be older than six, so he must be with his parents, but Barry does not see them. The speedster smiles and tries to speak, but when he realize he can’t, puts up his index finger as a sing of ‘hold on’ and writes something down on the paper. He puts a bit more effort to make his writing look nicer than his usual chicken scratch, and shows it to the kid.

"Can’t speak, Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice! But, I’m happy to assist you!"

The kid reads it, eyes wide with wonder. He opens his mouth with genuine worry, but then he close it and smiles full of teeth. He looks a bit familiar, but Barry can’t point out what and from where. Maybe the eye color and the form of his nose? Or the mouth with that little half-smile in the corner? Whatever it was, it wasn’t important. Or so Barry thought. 

“My name is Barry, what’s yours? Are you lost? How can I help you?” Barry’s questions wrote down are just as fast as his rambling would be. The kid thinks about something, looks disturbingly pensive for his age. 

“I’m Michael! I wanted to get a plush, but if Ursula did this to you, I should help you!” shouts the boy enthusiastically. Barry tries nodding convincingly but he can’t help melting a little. The kid is so tiny and adorable yet serious and thoughtful. It makes the speedster a bit wistful about his future. Now he is okay with Iris being in a relationship with Eddie, he just wants somebody to love him. Falling in love, having a partner, maybe after a few years, adopt a baby… or just taking care a dog. It doesn’t matter, Barry just wants to be in a happy relationship.

The speedster shakes his head to clear his mind. Now is not the time for daydreaming. The next second he is surprised by the kid, who grabs Barry’s hand, and drags the voiceless worker after him. Despite Barry being the Flash, he stumbles a bit, startled by the sudden pull. It seems Michael’s got a strong grip and an even stronger will, so he can tug the secret hero all around the store. Probably to find somebody, but Barry has no voice, so he can’t just ask the kid.

Once they stop, the little boy excitedly grins as two anxious people rush to surround him. Barry is in shock; would be speechless even if he had his voice. Not just because the appearance of the half god-like handsome man, who was in front of him, but for who it was. 

“Michael, there you are! You shouldn’t sneak away from me and Aunt Lisa! We were so worried about you,” scolds the man Michael. Barry is stunned. I mean… How could he not? The man in front of the kid was, in fact, Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold. Barry can’t even process this, not now, not ever, but he knows that he should run away before somebody notice him. 

“Who are you, cutie?” Barry hears a voice of a woman. He was so surprised by the sudden appearance of Captain Cold without his usual gears, being a father, that he did not notice the other frantic person’s identity. Of course, it is Lisa Snart, the Golden Glider! Barry groans inwardly and knows, he cannot disappear now. He is afraid, especially when Snart looks up finally and sees the speedster, whose hand is tightly gripped by his child. 

„Daddy, daddy, his voice is stolen by Ursula, the Sea Witch! He needs a kiss from his true love, would you be the one?” asks the boy. The reactions are instant. Lisa, the only one besides Michael, who does not know the connection between them and the young nerd, laughs out loud. Snart – Leonard – pales, Barry, however, becomes as red as a tomato. “It is like The Little Mermaid! Barry’s Ariel needs an Eric to break the spell” continues Michael his explanation. He is a bright, intelligent kid, but he is in a Disney store, surrounded by magic, so he lowers his guard and does not realize the reactions of his story. He is almost in a Disney story! Of course, he is excited, he is four!

Michael Snart. The boy has Lisa Snart as his aunt. Captain Cold has a kid. What’s wrong with his life?! Barry asks himself. It’s like he is in another dimension, but it is impossible. Right?!

“Well, well,” drawls Cold. Barry is ready to bolt, but Michael still holds his hand. “What a surprise, Barry.”

“You know him?” asks Lisa, and gets a better look at the young brunette. After a few minute of observation, there is a flicker of recognition in her eyes. “You are Cisco’s friend,” declares the woman. Barry nods a bit relieved. It look like Snart respected their deal and did not tell his secret identity as the Flash. Michael gives the notepad to his father who reads it and smirks a little.

“It certainly seems that Barry needs to be kissed,” says Cold with a wicked smile. The thought of Hans from the Frozen runs across of Barry’s head immediately after the brief rush of attraction. Cold is gorgeous but extremely dangerous. And there is no way he would kiss Barry, is there? No, he is like Hans – attractive, smart, manipulative and cold-hearted. Except… he certainly has a heart and he clearly loves his son. He may be damaged, but so is Barry.

The speechless speedster can feel his face heating up, his cream-colored cheeks turning red and spreading all the way to his neck. He definitely lives up to his nickname: Scarlet. Snart – Len? – just smirks, Michael, on the other hand, grins widely. 

“It is right, the only way to break a curse is a true love’s kiss. Maybe this way you, my dear brother, will find somebody else with whom you can be obsessed. Your infatuation with the Flash become really annoying,” complains Lisa. It would be amusing to see the light pink appearance on Cold’s cheeks, but Barry is too occupied with his blush. Cold… Captain Cold is… what? Obsessed with the Flash, more than the Team Flash thought?

“I’m not-,“ begins the master criminal, but it is Michael who is interrupts him.

“I like the Flash,” exclaims the little boy “but I think Barry would be better for you, dad. And he needs you,” adds the child as a final argument. Barry’s heart is racing. Is it really true? Was Cold obsessed with him as a love interest and not as an enemy? Would he like the thought of that? Of falling in love with Cold? Being the object of Snart’s affection?

In Barry’s heart, there is no question; the answer is yes. In his head, on the other hand… There are so many questions and no solutions. 

“Yeah?” asks Snart, without his usual snark. Barry’s throat sinks, he can feel his heart burst out from his chest. Is it really happening? Cold steps closer to the nervous speedster. Barry feels anxious and awkward, it is not an everyday occurrence that a known criminal, his nemesis, reveals his fascination on him. And try to kiss him. And having the said man’s sister and son watch them. But he steps forward hesitantly, Cold cups his cheeks. His calloused thumb strokes the speedster’s smooth skin. There is a wonder in his eyes like he can’t believe that he finally gets to hold Barry like this. The voiceless boy shivers and holds his breath back. This is really happening!  
Col- Len’s face slowly inch closer and Barry closes his eyes. His mouth opens slightly, suddenly there is an arm around his waist. The master criminal dad tightens his hold on Barry’s waist and kisses him. And what a kiss that is! Slow but passionate; tender but firm. They kiss what feels like forever but reluctantly they pull apart. Both of them are flushed, Barry’s eyes are unfocused by the desire.

“Wow,” Barry whispers. He is surprised by his voice, the time was not up yet! Michael, of course, squeals in delight.

“It worked! You are really true loves!” announces the kid excitedly. Barry smiles incredulously, it is really a miracle. He has his voice, he kissed his nemesis… He stops these thoughts, they are dangerous and he has no time for them yet. There will be problems. A lot of problems, but they can wait.

Now… now it’s time for another kiss, they can talk later!


End file.
